Benang Merah
by Die or Life I Dont Know Again
Summary: Cuman terinspirasi sama lagu. Btw ff ini ada vidnya. Cari aja di Youtube 'Bokura no let it be Soukoku' Dah itu doang


[Osamu x Chuuya]

 ** _Bungou stray dogs fanfiction._**

 ** _Disertai dengan lirik bahasa inggris dari lagu 'Bokura no Let It be'_**

 ** _Happy reading!_**

 ** _If we're going to be reincarnated, this will let us pic each other out, so lets use this._**

"Ne, Dazai, maukah kau berjanji padaku?" suatu hari Chuuya bertanya. Membuat Osamu yang sedang asik membaca buku menoleh,

"Hm? Janji apa, Chuuya?"

"Berjanjilah..." Chuuya menggigit bibir, berusaha merendam suara yang bergetar, "kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku sendirian... Bisakah?"

Osamu ingin menolak, namun melihat netra biru yang selalu membuatnya tenggelam itu tengah menatapnya memohon, Osamu mengangguk.

"Pasti." janjinya sambil mengukir senyuman manis.

 ** _The long threads between our pinkies, let's tie it tight, so it won't come loose._**

"Chuuya! Dibelakangmu!"

"Minggir dari sana dasar maniak perban!"

"Nee, Chuuya, kau percaya padaku?"

"Tentu saja bodoh!"

"Kalau begitu, gunakan abilitymu itu."

"Cih. Kuserahkan padamu... Osamu."

 ** _Summer festivals and sweet apples treats, when a rainbow spanned a rainy sky._**

"Hei, Chuuya. Aku diangkat menjadi eksekutif, lho! Ini semua karena aku jenius. Tidak seperti kau yang bo—ittai!"

"Sialan kau! Lihat saja nanti! Aku juga akan menjadi eksekutif tidak lama lagi!" Chuuya menggeram kesal. Bagaimana bisa ia kalah dengan si pemboros perban ini?!

"Buu, mana mungkin kau bisa, dasar cebol." ejek Osamu.

"Apa katamu?! Awas kau ya!"

Dan mereka berdua kembali melakukan aktivitas mereka yang biasanya, berlari kejar kejaran dengan Osamu yang berlari dan Chuuya yang mengejar sambil berteriak kesal.

 ** _My broken feelings, will one day be erasing you, i won't able to see the light i lost anymore._**

"Oi oi Odasaku... Jangan bercanda!"

Tubuh Odasaku didepannya tidak bergerak, membuat Osamu mulai mengeluarkan bulir air mata.

"Oi... Odasaku.. Jangan tinggalkan aku..." bisik Osamu seraya memeluk jasad Odasaku yang mulai mendingin.

Besoknya, Osamu tau bahwa yang membunuh ayah angkatnya sekaligus sahabatnya itu adalah Mori Ougai.

 ** _But, this long string biding us, will never come loose, so the time will come,_**

 ** _And we will meet again, i'm sure._**

Osamu bimbang, apa yang harus dipilihnya? Chuuya, yang dicintainya, atau permintaan Odasaku yang tertulis di sebuah buku usang di rumahnya?

Permintaan untuk menjalani hidup yang lebih baik, keluar dari port mafia, menjadi orang yang baik, dan tidak mencabut nyawa manusia dengan entengnya.

Tapi, kalau Osamu pergi... Chuuya..

"Pergilah, penuhi permintaannya."

"Chuuya.."

 _()_ _"Chuuya, apa kau percaya akan dilahirkan kembali?"_ _"Dilahirkan kembali?"_ _"Ya, kau dilahirkan kembali sebagai orang lain, seolah olah, kau tau, ketika aku harus mati, aku akan benar benar, benar benar, dilahirkan kembali. Hanya untuk bertemu denganmu sekali lagi."_

 ** _I always a bad partner, the one who ran away, was me._**

"Chuuya san! Dazai san, dia... Melarikan diri! Tidak ada yang tahu dimana dia sekarang!"

Chuuya yang sedang merokok seperti biasanya hanya menoleh kaku. Ia tau. Ia sangat mengerti. Karena...

Osamu pergi demi memenuhi permintaan Odasaku.

Karena, Chuuya masih ingat, dengan sangat jelas.

Ciuman Osamu tadi malam, pelukannya, wangi tubuhnya, kehangatannya...

Chuuya masih ingat. Dan dalam diam, ia kembali menangis, seorang diri. Ditemani sebatang rokok yang telah terbakar setengah.

 ** _It's not a lie, i'm a liar, down to the bones._**

"Yo, Chuuya~ kau masih tetap pendek ya?"

"Cih, dan kau masih saja maniak perban. Sialan."

Osamu hanya tersenyum menanggapi Chuuya-nya yang tidak berubah. Walau sudah 4 tahun lamanya mereka tidak berjumpa.

"Jadi, double black akan kembali terdengar, eh? Aku serahkan padamu ya, partner." Chuuya memukul pelan bahu Osamu. Lalu berjalan maju, menanggalkan jubah dan sarung tangan hitamnya. Menampakkan tangan putih yang tampak mulus, juga cincin di jari manis tangan kanannya.

Cincin yang diberikan Osamu 4 tahun yang lalu. Malam sebelum ia meninggalkan port mafia.

Chuuya masih memakainya hingga kini.

"HEAAHHH!"

Osamu ingin menghampiri Chuuya. Namun ia tertahan oleh beberapa bodyguard musuh yang ternyata bersembunyi sedari tadi.

'Ini gawat, kalau aku terlambat, Chuuya bisa—'

 ** _Surrounded, by bouquet, you eyes were shut,_**

Angin menerbangkan beberapa kelopak bunga berwarna merah, tak lupa juga menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut berwarna coklat tua.

Manik coklat Osamu menatap nanar.

Ia... Sudah tidak bisa menangis lagi.

 ** _Peacefully, innocently, you lay there..._**

 ** _Sleeping._**

"Chuuya," bibirnya bergetar, rasanya berat sekali mengucapkan nama itu.

"Kau kejam sekali... Meninggalkanku sendirian..."

Tidak ada jawaban, tentu saja. Karena Chuuya telah pergi jauh. Dari kehidupannya.

Osamu jatuh berlutut, kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Sedangkan nisan didepannya hanya menatap dingin.

"Chuuya, aku mencintaimu.." bisik Osamu, dibawa angin, tidak sadar dibelakangnya sesosok bersurai orange tengah memandangnya dengan senyum tulus yang tidak pernah diperlihatkannya pada siapapun, kecuali Osamu.

 ** _My broken feelings, will one day be erasing you,_**

 ** _Before i lost you, before you vanished._**

"Kenapa kau tidak membawa Chuuya sama bersamamu saat itu, Dazai san?" Pertanyaan itu mengusik Osamu. Menggangunya hingga kedalam mimpi.

Ia lagi lagi menyalahkan dirinya.

Andaikan saat itu ia tidak membiarkan Chuuya maju sendirian. Andaikan saat itu ia mencegahnya. Andaikan saat itu...

Ia bersamanya...

 _"Nee, Dazai,"_

 _"Nani?"_

 _Chuuya menatap Osamu yang masih setia dengan bukunya. Seolah keberadaannya hanya angin lalu._

 _"Oi Dazai!"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"...Ini tentang hadiah yang kuinginkan..."_

 _Mendengarnya, Osamu langsung menutup bukunya dan menatap Chuuya lekat._

 _"Apa yang kau inginkan, hm?"_

 _"...tetaplah bersamaku."_

 _"Eh?"_

 _"KUBILANG TETAPLAH BERSAMAKU SIALAN!"_

 _Dan Osamu langsung membawa Chuuya kedalam pelukan hangatnya._

 _"Iya, iya, aku dengar kok, tidak usah berteriak segala. Kau bisa berteriak nanti sambil menyebut namaku," perkataan Osamu itu sukses membuat wajah Chuuya merah. Namun kali ini, ia tidak memukul atau menendang Osamu. Melainkan Chuuya menyamankan diri kedalam pelukan Osamu. Untuk kali ini._

 _"Heiii! Jangan ambil majalahku!" rengek Osamu saat Chuuya mengambil majalah bobo yang sedang dibacanya. Membuat chuuya tersenyum manis._

 _Namun bukan bukunya yang Osamu dapat, malah jitakan Chuuya yang ia dapatkan._

 _"Kerja! Dasar kau sialan!"_

 _"Chuuya kejammmm~"_

 _"Jika kau mau bekerja dengan baik, aku akan mencium bibirmu, bagaima—"_

 _"Setuju! Bersiaplah, Chuuya~"_

 ** _Tough, this long string binding us, it hadn't got untied._**

Osamu merasa ia akan gila.

Kenapa disetiap tempat di apartemennya, ada Chuuya? Bahkan di kasur nya, dikamar mandinya, di dapurnya, Chuuya ada dimana mana.

Mencoba melupakan, namun yang ada malah kenangan indah bersama Chuuya yang terus berputar layaknya kaset rusak.

Bahkan dimimpinya sekalipun. Chuuya ada. Bukan, bukan mimpi indah.

Itu mimpi buruk, dimana Chuuya mati tepat dihadapannya karena ia yang terlambat.

Terus begitu sejak kematian Chuuya.

Hingga akhirnya, Osamu memilih mengambil pistol dan mengarahkannya ke kepala nya.

"Sayonara, Minna,"

Dor.

 ** _So the time will come and we will meet again, i'm sure._**

Gadis bersurai orange itu memasuki sekolah barunya dengan percaya diri. Namun tidak disangka ia malah bertabrakan dengan seorang pemuda bersurai coklat yang entah kenapa sangat familiar?

"—Chuuya?"

"—Osamu?"

Dan benang merah itu makin erat melilit kedua jari kelingking mereka.

 ** _Tamat._** ** _SUMPIL DEMI APAPUN INI AKU NGETIK 2 JAM. KALO ADA TIPO BILANG YA :V_** ** _Jangan lupa vote comment._** ** _Salam, si racun._** ** _27 agustus 2018_**


End file.
